We Are The Foolish
by TheBrokenSmileXx
Summary: They Use to be unbreakable.
1. The Beginning

**Authors Note:-**

**I Hope You Enjoy it.**

**Its a bit rushed at the end because I have to study so your going to have to make do :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

Story:- **We Are The Foolish**

Chapter:- The Beginning

**Fear not, my son, we are with you, always... all for one...**

_**-Aramis**_

_It was a Christmas party at the Davis's just like every year. Victoria and John Winchester will put on their masks and act like a happy family. They will walk around there house hand in hand and make up stupid jokes. Acting like everything was okay. Acting like those families in those adverts planning there picnic in the park and choosing whether to take peanut butter sandwiches or cheese sandwiches. The truth was they were broken. _

_While their parents walked around hand in hand with plastic smiles plastered on their faces Dean, Sam and Brooke sat on the sofa looking around them. There family may be broken but the bond between these three was strong and fierce. _

_Dean was the oldest and would protect anything from Sam and Brooke. He would do anything to keep them happy. He knew that it was his job to keep them happy seeming as their parents do a good job._

_Then there was little Sammy. He would make the food for the three of them when the parents didn't. They didn't like the food the maids made. He would make sure he would cut the crusts of Brooke's sandwiches and would make sure Deans jam sandwiches didn't have any strawberry lumps in them. He was like the mother of the three. He would make sure they got their sleep and food. He would force them to study seeming as that will be what would get them money when they were older._

_Last but not least there was Brooke. She wouldn't do much but she had a large affect on the three. She was hard not to like. She would make sure the three stay together. She would hate it when Sam and Dean would get in fights because they were the only proper family she had. She would always say jokes that would make Sam and Dean Laugh and would make sure that at the end of the day the other two would realise that they were lucky to have each other._

_As they sat on the sofa and looked around them they made fun out of the women who wore to much makeup and the men that wore the stupidest hats. Brooke giggled into her hands as Sam pointed out a man that was walking around with his zipper undone._

_They all got up as their parents motioned them over. As they walked over to their parents Brooke noticed a little blonde girl with curly hair hiding behind the couple that Brooke's parents were talking to._

_John smiled as he wrapped his arms around Victoria's waist ''this is Dean the oldest '' Dean shook hands with the man and woman. '' this is Sam the second oldest'' Brooke watched as Sam did the same as Dean. She looked behind the man and smiled at the blonde but the blonde just stared back with eyes full of fear. She watched as her parents introduce her to the man and women and in return showed of her award winning dimpled smile causing the couple to smile back in awe._

_The rest of the party went by in a blur and Brooke watched as the guest left and as each guest left the looser her parents got. Eventually all the guests left and Victoria and John where now shouting at each other about a topic Brooke feared most. _

_Victoria's Cancer._

_Sam and Dean hated it when Victoria and John fought mostly because it was in front of Brooke. Sam and Dean would do anything for Brooke to have a normal childhood._

_Sam took Brooke upstairs to her room as Dean stole some alcohol and Cigars from the tables to smoke and drink later on in his room._

_They all sat in Brookes room watching Family Guy on the highest volume possible to block out the sounds of their parents shouting but there was a sound that all three heard that was impossible to block out._

_It was John screaming their mother's name. Not out of hate but out of fear. Dean told Sam and Brooke to stay put in that room while he went to go check out the noise._

_He took small steps down the hallway not knowing what was install for him. The closer he got to the stairs the louder the sound of his Dad screaming got. When he looked down the stairs he froze._

_They're lying on the floor was his mother. Lifeless. Victoria wasn't much of a mother but she was the only woman he could call one. He watched his father as he cried on top of his mother. _

_She was dead._

_His Mother. Sam and Brookes Mother._

_7 YEARS LATER_

It was Saturday and for Dean, Sam and Brooke it was moving day.

Dean and Sam sat in the car as they watched Brooke try to get her Suitcase to fit in the car.

''Brooke, you do know that you could buy stuff over there as well. We're not going to a Dessert?'' Dean couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of him.

Brooke Gave back a sarcastic laugh and started cheering when she finally got the Trunk to shut. Sam started laughing as he watched his sister run around and dance.

''Brooke, we would prefer it if we could get to Tree what-its-face today'' Dean shouted from the front of the car.

''Coming'' Brooke stopped dancing around and got in the car.

She looked out of the window as they drove past the place she lived all her life. Sure, she'll miss her friends but isn't change meant to be good.

** When we are no longer able to change a situation, we are challenged to change ourselves. **

** ~Victor Frankl**


	2. You Are The Storm

Story:- we Are The Foolish

Chapter 2:- You are The Storm

** It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves. **  
** -William Shakespeare **

Brooke sat on her front porch looking up at the night sky. It was the best view of the sky at night she got in ages. Normally at this time she would be forced to stay inside and study.

She watched as all the stars lit up the sky in different places. Some stars where smaller than the other but still did the same job. She always wondered what the stars felt like or what they did at day time. Did they just hide somewhere being threatened by the sun or are they still there just not visible.

She turned her head as she heard the door being open. She smiled at Dean as he took a seat next to her at the front porch. He always felt like he needed to catch up with Brooke. Her life wasn't like Sam's and his. She was only 3 when their parents would start fighting.

Brooke felt the need to start a conversation. She hated sitting in silence. Being left alone with nothing but your thoughts. ''Do you ever wonder where the stars go at day time?''

Dean couldn't help but smile at that. Of course he's wondered. That's all he did when he didn't want to be near their parents. He would always plug his earphones in and would lie down on top of the car.

''They're probably still there but just aren't visible at day time because the skies a light blue and the stars would lose their spark''

''I guess so'' she mumbled under her lips.

They both snapped their heads up as they heard the door being opened. Sam smiled shyly feeling as though he interrupted an already weird moment. He held up the blanket and cushions he brought and sat down next to them placing the blanket on top of the three.

Dean felt the need to comfort the other two. He watched as they looked up at the sky with their eyes full of hope.

''we're going to be okay''

Brooke and Sam looked at him with confused looks causing Dean to smile at himself.

''we'll get through this'' He said with his voice full of hope.

It was Monday and everybody was talking about the new kids. The hot senior. The mysterious junior and the bubbly yet attractive sophomore.

They walked down the corridor avoiding everyone's gaze as the continued on walking. They knew that they'll have to go their separate ways soon but they'll stay together for the longest time possible.

They all knew what this meant. There time to separate. Sam didn't mind being alone he also knew that Dean didn't mind. They both looked at each other motioning over to the brunette in between them. They both knew that Brooke hated being alone. They looked down at Brooke noticing that her eyes weren't full of fear but excitement.

Brooke looked up feeling the gaze of her elder siblings on her. She knew what they were thinking. They were thinking that she wouldn't want to be alone. That she didn't want to leave them. That she was afraid. She hated it when people felt pity for her. So she put on her brave face and got rid of the lump at the back of her throat.

''I think we're going to like it here''

Both Sam and Dean smiled down at their little sister and gave her a big bear hug. They both knew what she was doing.

Brooke moaned as she was squashed between Sam and dean.

''Ugh, Your Ruining my hair'' She wined as Sam and Dean let go of her she took out the hair that somehow got in her mouth.

Brooke smiled and pushed both of them away.

''Go on, Your both going to be late''

She watched as they both went their separate ways before she went to her first class.

English.

As Sam walked he tried to untangle his earphones causing himself to collide with another body. He watched as she fell down and her papers went flying everywhere.

''S-Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going'' Sam stuck his hand out hoping she would take it.

''Maybe next time you could- '' she stopped speaking when she looked up and saw him. He had brown hair framing his face. His eyes looked green which got darker when he squinted. He had an athletic build and was about 6'' 4.

That's when Sam saw her face for the first time. She had big green eyes which seemed lighter when she looked up at the sun. Her face was covered with blonde curly locks.

She was beautiful.

Sam couldn't bring his eyes to stop staring at the female body in front of him.

'' I haven't seen you around'' Peyton said as she took his hand.

The second there hands touched Sam felt electric bolts throughout his body.

''Yeah, you wouldn't have I'm new'' He couldn't stop staring at her. He watched as her scowl turned into a smile.

He bent down to help her gather her papers. He couldn't help realise that most of the where drawings.

He picked one up and examined it. It was a drawing of a traffic light and at the top it writ 'People always Leave'.

It was true. They did. His pet dog Coco. His mom and sooner or later Brooke and Dean.

He was put out of his thoughts when the blonde girl snatched the drawing out of his hands.

'' Don't you have anything better to do'' And with that she walked away.

Dean walked into Sociology a bit late. He looked up at the students as he walked past them to their teacher. They all stared at him like he was something to eat. Like they wanted to devour him.

Rachel looked up to notice a student walk past her to the teacher. He looked good enough to eat. She watched every step he took. She had to stop herself. She liked it better when she got the boys to chase after her. Not the other way around.

''You must be the new boy on my register'' Mr. Smith spoke causing the Dean to smirk.

''Take a seat Dean'' he motioned over to the only seat available in the classroom. The seat in front of her.

As he walked to the seat he looked up to catch a girl looking at him. She had light brown eyes which glistened the second they met sunlight. Her red locks reached past her shoulders to the middle of her back. He looked at her full lips which she licked the second she noticed his eyes on her.

Rachel spent the whole lesson staring at the back of his head and the black fabric wrapped around his neck which was then tied into a knot to prevent it from falling off.

''Today I'm going to set a project. Most of you will be in groups of 3 but because of the odd number there's going to be some people that are going to be in pairs. I'll hand out a sheet of paper telling you what the project is and your groups.''

_In this term project you will be in groups of three – two. Once you have your partner you will have to get to know_ _them. So you will have to answer these questions then afterwards you will have to present a PowerPoint to the class telling them what you learnt about the other student._

_Groups:-_

_Stacey, Thereasa, Tim_

_James, Kim, Tina_

_Nathan, Sarah, John_

_Haley, Kio, Tatiana _

_Rachel, Bill _

Rachel put her hand up smirking at herself. ''Sir, Bill went on holiday and never came back''

''Then I suggest you work with Dean seeming as he hasn't got a partner''

Rachel Grinned as she tapped Dean on his back using her pencil causing him to turn around.

''I'm Rachel Gatina and now your project buddy''

This is going to be fun.

** Where do you go when you're lonely**  
** I'll follow you**  
** When the stars go blue**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:- BRUCAS**


End file.
